magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexicon
Abbreviations When talking in chat some people will use shorthand to describe or explain things. Here is a list of abbreviations, sorted by type, that are commonly used. Use your browser's search feature to find abbreviations quickly (Ctrl+f / ⌘+f are the shortcuts for Windows and Apple operating systems, respectively). 'Creatures' Almost all creatures in MD have been given abbreviations by the players for ease of reference. These terms appear a lot when talking to players in chat, Private Messages(PM), or on the Forum. Further information on each creature, as well as the creatures without abbreviations, is available in the Bestiary. *Anni - Anniversary Aramor Family *Bird - Bird Family *BP - BloodPact Archer Family *Dendrite - Toxicodendrite Family *Drach - Drachorn Family *Elu(cu) - Elucubration *Imp - Imperial Aramor Family *Nut - The Nutcracker *Pimp - Pimped Grasan Family *Rein - Reindrach Family *Rust - Rustgold Drachorn Family *SW - Soulweaver Family *Tree - Walking Tree Family *TS - Tormented Soul Family *UP - Unholy Priest Family *Windy - Wind Dragon Family 'Locations' Main Lands - So called because they are the central lands of MagicDuel previously being ruled by monarchs, creature recruiting facilities, altars, shops, and many secrets. *GG - Golemus Golemicarum *LR - Loreroot *MB - Marind Bell *Necro - Necrovion Neutral Lands - So called because they are not tied to the monarchs and normally do not get involved with political conflicts such as wars. Many of the positions in these lands are of an administrative type, however it is often possible to join for character reasons as well. *DoM - Dominion of Mur *Lab - Labyrinth/The Maze (Not to be confused with the location Laboratory, which is mostly abbreviated with Lab, too) *MDA - MagicDuel Archives *NML - No Man's Land *TB - Tribunal Also known by the name "Lands of the East". *UG - Underground Special Scenes - These abbreviations refer to specific scenes that can be found on the map or through exploration. *BPG - Broken Pattern Gazebo *GGG - Golden Globe Gazebo *GoC - Gazebo of Chaos *GoE - Gazebo of Equilibrium *GoGS - Gazebo of Gravitational Sound *GoS - Gazebo of Silence *MDP - Marble Dale Park *PC - Paper Cabin 'Misc' *AD - Active Days *AL - Adventure Log *Alt - Alternative Account *DNA - Player DNA *Crit/s - Creature/s *LHO - Live Help Operator *Main - Main Account *Mur - Muratus del Mur *NPC - Non Player Character (Quest Opponents etc.) *PM - Private Message *GC - Gold Coin *SC - Silver Coin *ST - Server Time *UID - Account ID *WP - Wishpoint *XP - Heat, due to old name 'experience' MP Level - Mindpower Level *MP0 - Mindpower 0 *MP1 - Mindpower 1 *MP2 - Mindpower 2 *MP3 - Mindpower 3 *MP4 - Mindpower 4 *MP5 - Mindpower 5 *MP6 - Mindpower 6 *MP7 - Mindpower 7 *MP8 - Mindpower 8 *MP9 - Mindpower 9 Usable Codes *ATC - Avatar Transfer Code *CTC - Creature Transfer Code *ITC - Item Transfer Code *MDBC - MagicDuel Bonus Credit Code *WPRC - Wishpoint Code 'Papers and Other Fillable Documents' *Alliance Page/Doc *Clickies - Interactable scene elements *CoS - Comments on Self *Hate Page/Doc *K Doc - Knowledge Collection Document *Military Page *Notebook *Personal Page *PL - Player Logs *Player Profile *Protector Statement *Q Doc - Quest Document 'Stats & Skills' Stats - Skills. Normally refers to the value of the central nine skills, but also used when talking about temporary stats like Action Points, Vital Energy, and Value Points. *AP - Action Points *VE - Vital Energy *VP - Value Points *XPL - Exploration Points *EI - Energetic Immunity *Regen - Regeneration. Also used to refer to attacks of the almost same name, and certain advanced training styles. Lexicon 'Combat Related' *Alliances *Defeat *Honour *Lose *Loyalty *Regeneration Interval *Ritual' ' *Sacrificing' ' *Stat Damage *Victory' ' *Win 'Unsorted Phrases' *Adepts *Alt Abuse *Altar *Archives *Calender *Chat *Citizenship *Council *Credits *Exploration Mode *Fenth *Forum *Jail *King/Queen *Protector *Story Mode *Wishpoints *Worshipper *Wiiya